


Omotteshimau Itsumo ni Itai Towa ni (I want to be close to you for the whole eternity)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “The entry about the fan.” the other replied, quickly. Seeing the look on the other’s face he rushed to explain, blushing. “That love confession. The one ending with ‘we have to be together forever’. Was it...” he paused, groaning. “Was it really for the fan?”





	Omotteshimau Itsumo ni Itai Towa ni (I want to be close to you for the whole eternity)

**Author's Note:**

> The blog entry I refer to is from the 6th of June 2011, where Ohkura basically wrote a love letter to his fan xD

It was damn hot.

Ohkura laid on the couch, doing nothing at all.

He was evaluating his options: he could’ve gotten up and go to the bedroom, to put himself in front of the fan, or staying where he was, so that he wouldn’t have had to move and increase the heat he felt.

He was still pondering, when he heard Ryo getting inside the room.

He didn’t even turn, limiting his movements to a minimum.

The elder got closer, glimpsing at him and chuckling.

“Tacchon, what are you doing?”

“Nishiyan, it’s _hot_.” he complained, wincing.

Ryo shrugged, confused.

“Yeah, I feel that. But what can you do? Go upstairs and turn on the fan, no?” he answered, practical.

The younger turned up his nose, then threw a pleading gaze at him.

“Please, please, can you unplug it and take it downstairs? I can’t get up, I swear.” he asked, trying to look pitiful enough.

Nishikido looked at him, even more amused, then shook his head in resignation.

“Don’t worry. As if I wasn’t used to how lazy you are.” he mocked him, giving him an affectionate flick on the forehead and going back to the bedroom.

He reappeared a couple of minutes later, bringing the fan to the couch and pugging it in, so that the air went straight to Ohkura.

“Done.” he said, after having turned it on. The younger finally looked satisfied when he started feeling cooler.

“Ah, thanks Ryo-chan.” he said, daring even to sit up. The other kept staring at him, smiling. Then he bit his lip, becoming more serious.

“I suppose that asking if I can sit down next to you is too much, right?”

Ohkura opened his eyes wide.

“And why should it?” he asked, incredulous. Ryo lowered his eyes, a tad embarrassed.

“I wouldn’t want to make you feel even hotter.” he explained, gazing at him.

The younger smiled, shaking his head.

“After having brought the fan here, that you lay here next to me it’s the minimum.” he replied, holding out an arm to him to get him closer.

Ryo smiled, still biting at his lower lip, and went to the couch, laying down next to the younger; he rested his head on his shoulder and brought an arm under the nape of his neck, as to avoid to fall down.

As soon as he was settled, he made a satisfied groan.

“It’s really cool with the fan.” he said, his eyes closed and a blissed look on his face. Ohkura brought his hand to Nishikido’s one on his shoulder, caressing it intently.

“I told you it was good.” he said, then turned his head slightly, his mouth close to his ear. “Even better now.” he added in a whisper, that Nishikido deemed as embarrassed.

And it was the same reaction he had, because he could do nothing but smile, averting his eyes.

He kept absorbed for a while, staring lazily at the fan moving in front of them.

When he turned to look at Ohkura again, the latter noticed that he looked... concerned, somehow.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, trying to angle his head so that he could look him in the eyes.

Nishikido smiled, not completely convinced, and didn’t look back at him.

“You know, the entry you wrote a few days ago for the Jweb?” he asked, after a few moments of silence.

Tadayoshi stared at him, confused.

“Which one?” he asked, frowning.

“Ryo sighed, shaking his head.

“Never mind, it’s not important.” he said, trying to smile.

Ohkura sat up and looked at him, more and more confused.

“Come on Ryo, what is it?” he insisted, brushing his leg in a manner that was meant to be reassuring.

“The entry about the fan.” the other replied, quickly. Seeing the look on the other’s face he rushed to explain, blushing. “That love confession. The one ending with ‘we have to be together forever’. Was it...” he paused, groaning. “Was it really for the fan?”

Ohkura stopped touching him, bringing the hand to his temple and massaging it, as to avoid getting a migraine.

“Ryo... you know, at times I wonder how in the world you managed to graduate high school.” he said, exasperated.

The elder sat up too now, looking vaguely annoyed.

“Don’t be mean! If you write ‘my fan’ then I think it’s about the fan. Shouldn’t I?” he paused, then crossed his arms and averted his eyes. “Well, of course I wasn’t thinking it was for me. After all, you’ve never said anything of the sort to me.” he murmured, blushing even harder.

Ohkura smiled, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Ryo-chan?” he whispered in his ear, nosing his cheek.

“What?” the other asked, irritated.

“I really like you a lot, and I can’t help it. So we’ve got to be together forever.” hearing him repeat the words from the Jweb Ryo shook his head, smiling. “I love you, Ryo.” the younger added then, tightening his hold on him.

Nishikido rolled his head back, resting it against his shoulder. He looked him in the eyes, relaxed.

“I love you too, Tacchon.” he murmured, then eyes the fan. “But I have to admit it’s got its importance too.” he joked.

“Yes, but that goes away in September.” Ohkura pointed out, sly. “I hope you’re staying a little longer.”

Ryo laughed, shrugging.

“Forever, right?” he asked, pressing himself back against him.

The younger nodded.

“Forever.”


End file.
